


How I Ended Up Dating Newt Scamander

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt dating male! Reader.





	How I Ended Up Dating Newt Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a girl, so I hope I did okay writing from the male perspective.

You had been working with Newt for some time, as a fellow magizoologist, it was nice to have him as company. You often spent time in his suitcase helping him with his creatures and he spent time in yours doing the same. You had developed feelings for him sometime ago but you didn't know if he was interested in men and you didn't want to get your heartbroken. Occasionally, you'd catch a glimpse of Newt changing his shirt and steal a quick glance at his muscular back. You wanted to know where he got his scars but you never dared to ask him, if he wanted to tell you, he would. Then one day, he took off his shirt and you noticed a fresh new scar. You couldn't help yourself, suddenly you were behind Newt, your hand tracing the scar. "Where did you get this one?", you asked. Newt had startled at your touch but then relaxed. "It was just a slight accident with an Erumpent", Newt answered. But your hand lingered on his back after he replied. You spoke first, seizing a moment of courage to tell Newt how you felt. "Newt, if I maybe developed feelings for you, how would you react. Would you possibly have feelings for me too?", you said, preparing yourself for potential rejection. "I thought you would never ask", Newt smiled, kissing you deeply.


End file.
